Reality
by aivilien
Summary: Dan di antara langkahnya dan gemericik tetes hujan, Scorpius menemukan sebuah enigma. Dan hal itu terdengar buruk.


Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasleyㅡ_fanfiction_

desclaimer: i own nothing, ms. Rowling does.

* * *

Pagi menyongsong seperti layaknya yang terjadi. Kali ini, awan menggumpal dan berwarna kelam, siap untuk menumpahkan jutaan air ke bumi. Satu per satu tetes air mulai membasahi bumi, bunyi bergemericik menghampas tanah, atap, dan Danau Hitam dengan harmonisasi yang terdengar menenangkan.

Scorpius berjalan di koridor panjang menuju Aula Besar. Jubahnya bergoyang mengikuti langkahnya yang tergesa. Tidak, ia tidak terlambat bangun dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil sarapan yang tersisa. Ini bukan menyangkut hal seperti itu. Ia hanya merasa instingnya memaksa untuk dirinya segera menapak di Aula Besar itu.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka lebar bagi siapapun yang ingin memasukinya. Didapatinya tempat itu hanya memuat beberapa murid yang kelewat rajin untuk bangun sepagi buta dengan hujan yang menyambang. Lantas, tungkainya melangkah menuju meja asramanya yang kosong. Iris keabu-abuannya mendapati bahwa meja Ravenclaw hanya kosong dalam sedetik tepat pada ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Scorpius!" Scropius mendapati suara bersemangat dari seseorang yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Koreksi, kini tampak dua orang yang sudah sangat tak asing duduk di hadapannya. Tersenyum lebar seolah tiada hari esok atau esok adalah hari pertama libur panjang Hogwarts, yang percayalah, tak akan pernah terjadi, kecuali Voldermort bangkit lagi dan sayangnya makhluk itu sudah lenyap. Entah lenyap dalam artian apa. Yang penting ia sudah lenyap. Dan semua berubah. Ya berubah. Seperti keluarganya yang terkenal akan pengikut setia penyihir tanpa hidung ituㅡScorpius tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa penyihir itu menghilangkan hidungnya, uhㅡyang sekarang tidak lagi bangga akan kemurnian darah mereka. Dan, lihat apa yang dilakukan Scorpius sekarang. Berteman dengan Rose Weasley dan Lorcan Scamander, anak dari para pahlawan dan anak Pelahap Maut. Lalu, Malfoy yang berasramakan Ravenclaw? Jangan tanyakan alasan kenapa ia bisa terdampar di asrama para cendekiawan itu kalau saja ia tahu jawabannya.

"Rose, Lorcan," jawab Scorpius, tersenyum tipis. Seperti halnya seorang Malfoy. Tidak ada senyum lebar seperti Rose atau senyum konyol layaknya Lorcan. Mungkin Malfoy senior tidak akan memilih seperti itu, tarikan bibir favorit mereka tentunya adalah seringai dan Scorpius bukanlah Malfoy senior.

Lantas mereka melahap sarapan masing-masing. Dengan sesekali Rose dan Lorcan bertukar suapan, saling melempar senyum, dan tangan bertaut di bawah meja. Scorpius melihat mereka di sela makannya, ketika ia menyesap jus labunya, ketika ia mengambil daging tepat dihadapan Rose, ketika ia mengusap mulutnya setelah sarapan habis. Tentu ia melihat semua apa yang terjadi di pasangan itu.

Dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari Rose menangkap pandangannya dengan wajah memerah dan setelahnya kembali memakan sarapan, tanpa mengindahkan Lorcan yang heran ketika ia kembali mencoba bersikap mesra pada kekasihnya itu, dan Rose menolaknya dengan halus.

* * *

"Scorpius, maaf membuatmu merasa, er...," Rose berjalan di sebelah Scorpius. Napasnya memburu setelah berlari menyusul Scorpius yang pamit lebih dulu untuk menyingkir dari lingkaran kemesraan antara Rose dan Lorcan.

Scorpius berhenti. Matanya memicing pada iris sebiru laut Rose, ia memberi tatapan geli pada gadis dengan rambt merah kecoklatan itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Rose. Dan kau tidak perlu cemas akan hal itu."

"Tapiㅡ"

"Rose." Entah dorongan dari mana, Scorpius mendaratkan kedua jemarinya pada bahu Rose. Membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk cukup melihat Scorpius. "Aku cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menganggu kegiatan kalian. Dan sungguh, aku tidak merasakan apa yang kau pikirkan itu, kalau tebakanku benar." Scorpius dengan segera melepaskan jemarinya pada bahu Rose, begitu merasakan perlahan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk ketika ia merasa gugup. Dan demi Rowena, kenapa ia gugup dihadapan Rose, sahabatnya sendiri? Oh, ia merasa tak harus mencari jawabannya.

"Lagipula aku harus ke perpustakaan. Masih kekurangan bahan untuk perkamen Rune Kuno." Dengan cepat, Scorpius berbalik. Dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Rose dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Dan di antara langkahnya dan gemericik tetes hujan, Scorpius menemukan sebuah enigma. Dan hal itu terdengar buruk.

* * *

"Bagaimana perkamenmu?" tanya Rose di sela makan malamnya. Satu per satu daging domba bakar dan kentang tumbuk masuk ke mulutnya berikut jus labu sebagai pendorong dua makanan besar itu.

"Sudah sesuai targetku," jawab Scorpius. Ia tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan malam dan hanya menyesap coklat panasnya. "Mana Lorcan?" Scorpius bertanya-tanya dimana pemuda dengan rambut coklat pasir itu, tidak biasanya Lorcan meninggalkan makan malamnya.

"Entahlah, ia tak menghampiriku sejak sore tadi."

Entah kenapa, Scorpius menemukan tidak ada nada cemas dari suara Rose. Tidak seperti layaknya beberapa gadis lain, mungkin. Yang khawatir dan tak bernafsu makan jika kekasih kesayangannya tak berada di samping. Scorpius hanya menemui nada santai seolah hal itu biasa saja. Padahal sehari-harinya Lorcan selalu makan malam bersama mereka dan saling berbagi suap atau kecupan mesra dan hal-hal yang dilakukan ketika kau sedang bersama kekasihmu.

"Rose?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?

"Lorcan tidak makan malam bersama kita dan kau tahu, ia tidak pernah melewatkan makan malamnya."

"Tidak," jawab Rose. Ia tersenyum pada Scorpius. "Oh, ayolah, Scorpius. Mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk atau dipanggil Profesor atau menerima detensi dan ia tidak mau membuat kita merasa khawatir."

Rose menjawabnya seolah Lorcan bukanlah hal yang patut dikhawatirkan. Dan itu tampak aneh untuk hubungan seperti mereka.

"Scorpius." Rose menggapai telapak tangan Scorpius yang terkulai di atas meja dan menggenggamnya. "Aku percaya padanya, Scorpius. Kalau tebakanku benar soal apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang."

Oh, kepercayaan! Tentunya di setiap hubungan layaknya Rose dan Lorcan kepercayaan satu sama lain menjadi suatu hal yang diharuskan. Dan Rose mempercayainya, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah sangat terikat dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain dengan mencoba percaya bahwa satu sama lain akan baik-baik saja.

Begitu manisnya.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan dan mengerjakan esai Transfigurasi. Dan hari ini jadwal patrolimu, bukan, Scorpius?"

Ya. Scorpius adalah prefek Ravenclaw dan kemungkinan calon Ketua Murid tahun depan.

Setelahnya gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya ketika Scorpius menjawab bahwa ia harus menghabiskan coklatnya dahulu, sebelum dirinya bangkit untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Prefek.

* * *

Lagi-lagi. Tidak ada Lorcan di Aula Besar. Saat sarapan, rasanya indera pengecap Scorpius tak berfungsi dengan baik.

Ini lebih dari keanehan lain.

Kursi didepannya kosong. Dan Scorpius makan dalam diam diantara riuh rendah murid-murid lain.

Tidak ada Lorcan. Dan tidak ada Rose.

* * *

Menyusuri koridor gelap dan kelas-kelas kosong, Scorpius satu per satu membuka pintu kelas-kelas kosong, memeriksa sudut diantara dinding-dinding, dan jika ia ingin menikmati langit malam, ia akan berjalan ke koridor depan yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan Hogwarts.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang menghadap langit, Scorpius bertanya-tanya kemana sosok Rose seharian ini. Benar, seharian ini Rose seperti lenyap begitu saja. Dan jangan tanyakan Lorcan, pemuda itu tidak tahu menahu dimana kekasihnya, alih-alih ia kembali mengerjakan esainya di Ruang Rekreasi. Rasanya aneh jikalau seorang Rose Weasley meninggalkan kelas-kelasnya dalam satu hari. Rose Weasley!

Ini terdengar salah.

Kembali, Scorpius menyusuri koridor. Kali ini mendekati koridor menuju menara Ravenclaw, sekalian saja ia menyelesaikan patrolinya. Satu per satu membuka kelas di sekitarnya. Dan mungkin saja tidak ada lagi murid yang berkeliaran, tepat ketika ia membuka kelas kosong dekat tangga menuju menara tempat ia ditampung itu.

Ini. Tidak. Benar.

"Rose!" Scorpius menghampiri Rose yang meringkuk di sudut kelas. Mendapati bahwa gadis itu menutup matanya dengan napas teratur. Ia tertidur.

Dan bukan itu masalahnya. Yang dipermasalahkan sekaligus dipertanyakan Scorpius adalah fakta begitu berantakannya Rose. Rambut merah kecoklatannya yang kusut, dan matanya yang merah berikut sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering.

Ini bukan karena dorongan apa-apa. Namun Scorpius begitu menginginkan untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Dan ia langsung menyanggupinya. Menyelimuti Rose dengan tangannya, menghirup aroma mawar yang menguar dari rambutnya dan merasakan pergerakan dari kepala Rose.

"Rose," ucap Scorpius. Menangkup sisi wajah Rose dengan sebelah tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lorcan," jawab Rose, suaranya parau dan ia mulai terisak saat ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Scorpius.

Rose menarik diri, dan menatap tepat pada iris keabu-abuan Scorpius. "Aku menemukannya mencumbui Lily!"

Berengsek. Lagi, Scorpius membiarkan Rose menangis di pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu mengucap sumpah serapah pada Scamnder berengsek itu. Sekalipun Lorcan dan Scorpius berteman, itu bukanlah pertemanan seperti ia dengan Rose. Bukanlah pertemanan seperti Albus Potter dengan Lysander Scamanderㅡkembaran Lorcanㅡyang menghabiskan tahun mereka dengan berbagai detensi akan kejahilan mereka pada anak-anak kelas satu, bukanlah pertemanan seperti ayahnya dengan paman Blaise atau Harry Potter dengan Ronald Weasley. Dan dengan apa yang dilakukan Lorcan pada Rose; Scorpius tidak bisa menyebut ia berteman dengannya sama sekali.

Demi Merlin, Lorcan mencumbui Lily Potter yang merupakan sepupu Rose. Scorpius tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Rose, yang pasti dirinya ingin melayangkan berbagai kutukan tak termaafkan pada Lorcan.

Dan semalaman itu, Scorpius membiarkan Rose menangis sehingga terlelap dipelukannya dengan Scorpius sendiri masih terpaku pada pikirannya hingga sebuah kenyataan melesat.

Ia mencintai Rose.

* * *

Yeheeey akhirnya selesai, dikerjakan disaat suntuk belajar pkn buat uts :"D terinspirasi dari mv teen top missing juga beberapa penpik scorose dan maaf mengecewakan atau ending kecepetan atau judulnya yg ga sinkron sama ceritaㅡmales nyari judul :"D

aivilienㅡ


End file.
